Reasons
by A home at the end of the world
Summary: Barnabas Collins podia llegar a ser el vampiro mas extraño que entro en la vida de Carolyn, no comprendia la sociedad actual, vestia raro y tenia un condenado buen parecido. Toda una mala combinacion, o como decia Heather cuando le conto sobre él, belleza rara. A lo mejor Heather tenia bastante razon.


**Reason**

Carolyn siempre estuvo consciente de ser una mujer lobo. Y no solo de eso, era conocedora de la existencia de otras criaturas sobrenaturales. Lo podía afirmar porque, en sus fugas nocturnas, conoció a otros seres similares a ella. Fantasmas, hombres lobo, demonios, de todo. En una de sus aventuras conoció a un tal Frank White, un vampiro independiente de setenticinco años, con un aspecto de joven común. Llego a tomar un poco de estima por el vampiro. Él actuaba como una persona de lo más normal, y también así lucia, siempre con una camiseta blanca, y su típica chaqueta de cuero que hacia juego con sus pantalones y su par de gafas oscuras.

"El típico chico rebelde" se figuraba Carolyn una vez, cuando le vio llegar en su motocicleta, al club donde quedaban con otros seres paranormales que tenían dentro de si un espíritu juvenil que, de alguna forma, debía ser liberado.

Franky, como ella le llamaba por fastidiarle -cosa que no lograba, el vampiro tenia el don de la paciencia-, le contaba de sus aventuras, de como, una noche había escapado de casa, esa misma había conocido al vampiro que lo convirtió, y de como él, luego de saber todo lo necesario, lo había asesinado, para asegurarse de ser el único vampiro adonde fuera que estuviese. También le hablaba de New York, su lugar de origen, lo describía como si hablara de la maravilla más grande del mundo, le contaba del hermoso esplendor de las luces de los edificio y lo decía con tal sentimiento, que el Frank que hablaba de Nueva York no era el mismo que incitaba al grupo a asaltar una tienda. Gracias a él, incremento el deseo que Carolyn tenia de vivir ahí. Ella lo escuchaba como un nieto escucha a su abuelo contando magnificas historias. Luego ambos actuaban como si nada hubiese pasado, retomaban su típica actitud de rebeldes sin causa.

Cuando Carolyn cumplió catorce, Frank el vampiro, regreso a New York. Él fue la tercera razón del "comportamiento" de Stoddar - la primera es su naturaleza de mujer lobo y la segunda su padre-. Desde entonces dejo de reunirse tan seguido con su pandilla, iba, en las noches, a donde quería con quien quería. En esos momentos sintió que su madre le daba mucha menos comprensión y, la atención de los habitantes de la mansión Collins, se termino de centrar totalmente en David. Desde entonces empezó a exigir a su madre que, al cumplir dieciséis, iría a vivir a New York, a buscar su lugar en el mundo, talvez, o talvez buscar a Frank y averiguar las razones de su ida.

-Talvez él tenia asuntos pendientes, igual que yo- le dijo una vez Heather, una fantasma que había conocido en el cementerio en una de sus aventuras.

-Talvez- respondía ella como si la partida de Frank no le hubiese afectado. Heather sabia que no era así, era una fantasma, era capaz de muchas cosas ¿como no iba a saverlo?

-Talvez- repetía cuando, desde su cama, observaba la lampara que el vampiro le había obsequiado.

Paso un año y Carolyn aprecia haberlo superado, hasta que él llego Barnabas Collins. Ella sabia su identidad desde que se poso frente a David -podía reconocer a un vampiro a kilómetros- era obvio y no entendía el afán por esconderlo.

Dejo que la verdad saliera a la luz sola. Aunque eso fue difícil no hablar para que se fuese porque, de cierto modo, Barnabas le recordaba a su amigo y por consiguiente, le incomodaba su presencia. Además, Barnabas Collins podía llegar a ser el vampiro más extraño que entro en la vida de Carolyne, no comprendía la sociedad actual, vestía raro y tenia un condenado buen parecido. Toda una mala combinación, o como decía Heather cuando le contó sobre él, belleza rara. A lo mejor Heather tenia bastante razón. Pero eso no le restaba importancia a lo que él había hecho.

Si se tomaba en cuenta todo por lo que Carolyn tubo que pasar, se podía decir que tenia paciencia, pero eso, eso era imperdonable, era **su** lampara y **él **no tenia el mínimo derecho a tocarla. Por ello, en esos momentos le iría a decir un par de cosas en esa bonita cara, a dejarle en claro que no todo lo que es rojo y espeso es sangre y a preguntarle **¿porqué diablos rompió su lampara?**


End file.
